She is the Princess
by Riri-chi
Summary: Trapped in her own oblivion, he always came to save her. How would she be able to escape this dream and get back to reality? Get back to him?


she is the princess

by

riri-chi

* * *

Once upon a time-

No, no, no, no, that's not how this fairytale should begin. Yaya wants to start it off in a very unique way! Yaya wants to tell you how it happened in such a cutesy, fluffy way that it will make everyone's hearts in the world go aww. It's a wacky story but hopefully everyone will like it. The princess says so! Besides, this is Yaya's story, after all. Okay, are you ready? Yaya will bring you back into the past!

* * *

The beautiful, glowing sunshine had brightened down on Yaya's baby cheeks as she woke up to another glorious day. Yaya threw over her sheets and jumped out of bed. Her smile was the brightest of all, though. Everything around her was so refreshing with the birds chirping and singing a melody, bunnies cuddling near Yaya, and the squirrels dusting around the tower. As she walked toward the edge of her window, she looked down from her tower and noticed how high up she was.

"Kyaah! Yaya is so high up!" Yaya exclaimed.

She saddened and looked over at her next door neighbor, which was almost a mile away. Sniffling, Yaya waved over to her and her neighbor waved back.

"Rapunzel-chi is so lucky to have such long hair. Maybe her prince will come one day!" Yaya smiled.

Yaya turned back around and decided to pick out her outfit for the day. She was in the mood to wear something pink and fluffy. Twirling and giggling toward her closet, she finally dressed herself into her pretty pink dress. Turning around, she clasped her hands together and sighed in sorrowful contentment. Yaya's life was balanced on a titter totter and it seemed like nothing was absolutely her happiness. One side of the balance was her love for animals and for wanting to be cute. Of course, she was living that way at the moment but Yaya wasn't fully happy with that. Yaya wanted what was on the other side, which was seeing the world and living her dreams. She wanted to have all of this at the same time but sadly, Yaya wasn't having any luck.

As Yaya went back to her closet, she noticed one of her hats was matching her outfit. Giggling, she went to try on the hat. However, Mr. Wind decided to crash Yaya's fun and blew the hat off of Yaya's head and out the window. Panicking, Yaya jumped out of the window and instantly widened her eyes. It was so scary! Yaya was screaming and she thought she was going to die. But Yaya never touched the ground at all because all of the sudden, a magical unicorn caught Yaya! How cute.

"Eeeee, Yaya is scared!" Yaya covered her eyes again.

"My princess, don't be afraid. It is your time to shine, finally." said a voice.

Yaya didn't know who it was because she was flying in midair. She opened up her eyes and looked around. Everything around her was so tiny and the clouds were so puffy that she touched it and it turned into magical dust. Widening her eyes, she held on tight to the unicorn until the voice spoke to her again.

"We're going to land," said it once more.

Yaya finally figured out that the voice was coming from the unicorn. Screaming loudly, she tumbled off of the unicorn once they landed. Backing away a little, she was terrified to be on the ground and to see a talking unicorn in front of her. Then again, this is what living in a tower your whole life does to you. The unicorn only giggled at Yaya and nuzzled into her hair. Yaya sighed and smiled as she petted the unicorn's mane.

"Who do you belong to? Yaya might just want to keep you." Yaya said.

The unicorn stepped back from Yaya and pointed to the left with its nose. Yaya puckered out her lips and tilted her head before turning to her right to see a handsome knight walking into her direction. This was finally the moment that Yaya was waiting for. She wanted to live her fairytale dream and have a prince come walking toward her, so he could lead her to her happily ever after. Everything from this point was going to be perfect.

"Excuse me, but who might you be? And why are you near my unicorn?" asked the knight.

Yaya felt threatened by the knight's position; he was pointing a sword into her direction and his green eyes were burning into Yaya's soul as if he were going to devour her. She stood her ground though because she didn't want to be fooled by a knight. Holding her hands out, Yaya protected the unicorn that was right behind her.

"Yaya is a princess and this unicorn shouldn't belong to a big, fat meanie like you!" Yaya pointed.

The knight quirked an eyebrow at her and stepped forward. He gripped Yaya's arm and set down his sword. Shaking with fear, Yaya continued to look into his eyes as he did with her. Bending down on one knee, he kissed her hand.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me, princess." said the knight.

Yaya blushed as the knight continued to kiss her hand. She was rather flattered by his behavior and never had her heart pounded so much before. The moment was so perfect and it reminded her of the moments she read in her princess books. But this time it was real. She giggled and pulled him up as she placed her hand on his cheek. He felt so familiar like she had met him before in a different lifetime. Oh, maybe Yaya was just exaggerating.

"Yaya says you don't have to bow down for her. Just calling her princess is enough, knight-chama!" Yaya gleamed.

The knight nodded and bowed. All of the sudden, a boom could be heard from the distance and Yaya immediately jumped near the unicorn. The knight took out his sword and listened to more booms coming toward the area.

"I must protect the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key at all costs. Even if it means I must lose my life." said the knight.

Yaya tilted her head before numerous amounts of x-eggs came swarming into the area. She yelped at the sight for she had never seen so many flying things at once. The swarm was coming in fast and heading toward the princess. She closed her eyes and feared for the worst but the knight came in front of her and blocked them off. Yaya smiled over toward him but she was capable of fighting too.

"Murriiii... dreams, dreams, dreams, they're as bad as what they seem!" yelled the x-eggs.

Yaya was angered by this saying and she developed a plan. While the eggs were distracted by the knight and his sword, Yaya climbed onto the unicorn and they flew off into the sky. The wind blew her pigtails into a swift as Yaya clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes and wished with all of her might for her rubber duckies to grant her their power.

"Oh, Yaya's duckies, please come out this once and play with Yaya! There are some big meanies here who don't like to have fun at all!" Yaya yelled.

A sudden burst of yellow shine and glitters appeared in the bask of the sun and an army of Yaya's duckies came out. Yaya gleamed up at them and they smiled down at her before charging toward the x-eggs.

"Go go, rubber duckies!" Yaya exclaimed, pointing toward them.

The knight stared up at the sky and slightly smiled at the princess heroine as she smiled. A whirlwind of attacks broke out and the x-eggs were jabbing at the duckies, who were attacking in return. Yaya sweatdropped a little but she was putting up her fist and cheering for her duckies. Since the x-eggs were distracted by their new enemies, the knight took this chance to defeat them.

"How dare you act obnoxious in the presence of royalty. Your actions are going to be paid for you will suffer the wrath of the long lost kingdom of Shugoi." yelled the knight.

He jumped into the air and did a series of attacks on the eggs. The eggs lifted themselves and scurried away in fear. They returned back to the X forest and never bothered to return again. The duckies swirled into the air before they disappeared, leaving behind a trail of sparkles to fall all over their princess. Yaya held out her hand as she collected a portion of the sparkles in her palm. The unicorn flew her back down where the knight confronted her once more.

"Wow, that was fun!" Yaya giggled.

"It may be for you, but you need to go back into that tower now." said the knight.

"What? Yaya just got down here for the first time in her seventeen years. Yaya is not going back up there!" she said.

The knight put up his sword and walked closer toward her. He laid a hand on Yaya's shoulder and looked carefully into her eyes.

"It's not a matter of whether your first time is down here or not. You are a princess, just like all of the other princesses in this part of the land. Unless you are the lost princess of Shugoi, you are not going to be walking freely in this area. It is much safer if you are up in the tower." he explained.

Yaya felt so empty on the inside. It was finally her chance to step on the ground that she never felt before, to see the trees much closer rather than up above, and to explore what this area was hiding all along. But those chances were broken because the knight wanted her to be safe. Yaya knew she was a princess but even princesses can protect themselves at times. She was determined to tell him this.

"No no no no!" Yaya stomped her foot.

The knight sweatdropped at her actions.

"Yaya is going to do what she wants! Not even a silly knight will stop her!" Yaya yelled.

She took off her heels and ran off into the forest. The knight was shocked by her behavior and he jumped onto the unicorn. The unicorn galloped after the runaway princess, who headed into the Dream Forest. As Yaya tried her best to run away, she was too slow for the knight. He jumped off and captured her into his arms. He pinned her to a tree and stared into her eyes.

"Princess, I am going to repeat myself again. You are not safe here." he whispered.

Yaya caught her voice in her throat and gulped. She pushed him back and said,"You're not the boss of Yaya!"

The trees that surrounded her were beginning to glow a luminous purple color. They glistened and one of the branches started to move. Before she knew it, Yaya was pushed back against the tree by the knight. Their bodies were pressed together while he hovered over her.

"I told you to be careful. This forest is known for its branches coming alive and sucking the dreams out of you." he explained.

Yaya was scared by the thought but she pouted at how right he was. She clinged onto him like a little baby and cried into his shirt. Putting on a tough act in this situation was just not helping Yaya out. In fact, she was really scared. She was so used to having a peaceful environment, not flying eggs that attacked you or trees coming to life with their branches wanting your dreams. The knight, on the other hand, held onto her as he looked for a way out. He knew there was no way she was going to agree to go back to her tower, so instead he wanted to take her to the kingdom of Shugoi.

"Princess, on the count of three, we're going to run to my unicorn over there and jump on. Okay? Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

Yaya shook her head no and buried her face deeper into his shoulder. He leaned her back and avoided an attack by a near by branch. Staring into her eyes, Yaya reminded him of a little baby. She looked so lost and petrified that he hummed a soft tune.

"I'm here for you, princess. My life is devoted for you at the moment. I promise I won't let anything hurt you but you have to trust me." he said.

Yaya sniffled and nodded. He gripped her shoulder for a moment and started to count down.

"Three..." he said.

Yaya closed her eyes as he got them ready into position.

"Two..."

_Uwahh, is this really happening? Yaya is so scared! She doesn't want her dream to be stolen away by Mister Tree! _ Yaya opened her eyes.

"One..."

It all happened so fast. The knight dragged her off and they ran over to his unicorn in a fast pace. However, one of the trees tripped the knight and the lock went flying into the air. Wincing in pain that was in his ankle, Yaya stared at him while he was holding out his hand.

"The lock! I must not let escape into enemy's hands." he said.

Yaya turned around and charged over toward the tree. She wasn't going to let the tree have the lock at all. Even if Yaya was scared, she was going to stand up for herself because like she said earlier, even princesses can protect themselves. Pointing up at the tree, she fumed and turned red. The knight watched from a distance as he winced in pain and regret.

"Mister Tree, give Yaya back the lock! That doesn't belong to you at all!" Yaya exclaimed.

The tree stared at Yaya for a moment and slammed her to the ground with its branch. Yaya was thrown across the field and landed with a thud. She tried her best not to cry but the pain was unbearable. Holding back her tears, she wobbled while getting up and walked back to the tree. Yaya wasn't giving up at all.

"Yaya is a princess and she commands you to return the lock immediately!" Yaya said.

The tree saddened but it was ready to hit Yaya again. _Yaya can't risk getting hurt again because they sting like crazy! Yaya needs to show Mister Tree that she doesn't want to hurt it at all._ She closed her eyes and held up her hand. Everything stopped what it was doing and all of the focus was put upon her. The tree stared at her and she smiled up at it.

"Mister Tree, Yaya doesn't want to hurt you at all! Yaya wants to be your friend because Mister Tree is a very nice tree. Right?" Yaya tilted her head and gleamed.

The tree paused for a moment and stared down at the young princess. Usually when commoners came into the forest, they were wanting to chop off all the trees and use them for their grubby work. There was something different about her aura because it was so bright. The tree set down the lock and waved toward the princess. She smiled up at it and gently took the lock into her hand. The knight had never seen a tree act so nice before considering they were usually harsh and mean most of the time. Only one person could do this.

"Princess of Shugoi..." he whispered.

Yaya waved to the tree and skipped on over to the knight. She handed him the lock after helping him up. He winced in pain and she widened her eyes. She walked him to the unicorn and he sat on top. As Yaya bended down, she checked his ankle and looked around for something to wrap it with. With no choice, she ripped a part of her pink dress and tied it around his ankle with loving care.

"Knight-chama is as clumsy as Yaya." Yaya smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier. My heroic side is not showing as much as I want it to. I feel rather weak at the moment." said the knight.

The unicorn started to trot in a slow manner as Yaya walked alongside it. The knight was uncomfortable in his position because he was being guided by a princess and not the other way around. He looked down at her and she was trying to think hard of what to say next. She was an odd human and he couldn't conclude anything about her.

"Yaya doesn't think you're weak. You are strong." Yaya said.

"But my actions proved otherwise." he said.

"And? Knight-chama is still alive, that's the strongest thing anyone can go through." Yaya said.

He stared at her for a moment and smiled. Her aura was reassuring and it made him feel at home again. As the pair continued down the path toward Shugoi, they mumbled and talked about various things.

"So how did you end up in a tower most of your life, if you mind me asking that is?" he asked.

"Well, Yaya never got to see Yaya's parents so she grew up in that tower. Nobody taught Yaya so Yaya had to teach herself. Sometimes animals would come up to the tower and keep Yaya company but those were her only friends. This is the first time Yaya actually had a conversation up close with anymore." Yaya smiled.

"That doesn't sound good at all. You deserve a better life, after all." he said.

"Mm, Yaya is fine as long as she has fresh air around her." Yaya twirled and giggled.

What an interesting girl this was.

* * *

They finally arrived to the kingdom of Shugoi after another hour of traveling. They talked more about their lives and how the knight served for the kingdom most of his life. He also told her about the princess of Shugoi and how he was looking for her all this time; this time he thinks he found her and Yaya was ecstatic for him. Yaya was fascinated by all of the words he was saying. She was happy about having someone near her to talk with. He was her first real friend and somehow her heart was pounding on the inside too. Although he was Yaya's friend, he still had this prince aura emitting from him.

"Before we go in, there's something I haven't told you." said the knight.

"What is it, knight-chama?" Yaya asked.

"Um, you are the princess I've been looking for. You're the princess of Shugoi." Kairi said.

"What?" Yaya mumbled.

Yaya stopped in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief. He was keeping a secret from her this whole time and he even told her about the princess when she was right in front of him this whole time. He tried to approach her but Yaya stepped back and shook her head.

"Yaya doesn't want to be the princess of Shugoi! She wants to be the princess of her own world." Yaya yelled.

Once again, Yaya ran off and the knight shouted for her to come back. He looked down and stared at the river that was beside him. The knight had never felt this horrible in his life. He finally had the princess in his life and she ran away - again. As he was staring at his reflection in the river, he wondered why he was stopping at this point. His only goal was to find the princess that was hidden among all the others and send her back to her world. There really was no princess of Shugoi. It was a made up lie to trick people into thinking there was one. This princess was not meant to be in this world because she was actually in a deep sleep.

"I can't risk losing her again. She doesn't deserve to have her dreams crushed at all in this world." he said.

Determined for her own good and his will, the knight jumped onto his unicorn and chased after her. Meanwhile, Yaya was sitting down in a field of flowers as she picked up a daisy. She stared at it and smiled solemnly. Somehow Yaya wanted to be this daisy because it was so beautiful and surrounded by other flowers that were filled with happiness. Yaya had never felt this hurt before in her life.

"Yaya doesn't know what to do anymore, Miss Daisy. Do you?" Yaya asked.

The flower stayed silent and didn't respond. Yaya nodded and a few tears escaped from her eyes. She wept with so much emotion until a hand touched her shoulder. Yaya lifted her head and looked up to see the knight standing there. She couldn't bear to see him and turned away with a pout.

"I'm sorry for not speaking of the truth but I couldn't bear to tell you." he said.

"Do you expect Yaya to believe that?" Yaya stood up and stayed turned away from him.

"I know it may be hard to believe but it's my duty. You are not a part of this world. In fact, you are a girl trapped in a dream. I am the only way you can escape from here." he explained.

Yaya caught her breath and turned around. She was trapped in a dream? But why did he feel so familiar? Yaya stared at him for a moment and his eyes pleased for her to believe him. Looking down, Yaya knew in her heart she couldn't stay mad at someone for so long. But it all made sense to her. The reason why she was trapped in a tower was because she was in a dream. The reason why she was a princess because it was her dream and this world was only her make believe fairytale.

"The lock and the key can create a vortex for you to return to where you really came from. That's why I needed to protect it this whole time." he said.

"Yaya sees. Well, since Yaya is the princess of Shugoi then Yaya guesses knight-chama has to complete his duty." Yaya said.

The pair stared at each other and he hesitantly opened his arms. She jumped into his arms and clung onto him for dear life. The tears were returning and she felt so sad for having to say goodbye to him now. He was her friend and even if she didn't tell him, she liked him too. The knight's heart was at ease and he hugged her in return. Everything was going to be complete after this.

"It's time," he whispered into her ear.

"Okay," Yaya whispered back.

The knight held up the lock and the key into the direction of the sun. The two objects lifted into the air and they connected together. A portal opened into the sky and high winds started to begin. Yaya was beginning to lift into the air and she held onto the knight's hand. They both didn't want to let go of each other and they were well aware of the feelings that were forming. A twinkle of her tears landed onto his arm and he tried his best to smile for her. The vortex continued to suck her in and she held onto his hand tighter. He couldn't hold on anymore and let her go. It was for her own good though because this was for the best. She didn't belong in this world but another.

"Wait, you never told Yaya your name!" screamed Yaya.

"Kairi," said the knight.

But it was too late, he was gone.

Everything faded into black as the vibrations erupted much faster and wider. Yaya covered her eyes and started to cry before everything came to a halt. Jerking up, Yaya noticed that she was somewhere else and that the voices that were calling her earlier were better to hear now. Owwie, those voices really did give Yaya a startle!

"K… Knight-chama?' Yaya blinked.

Yaya's vision was finally clear and saw Kairi standing in front of her. He looked worried and was speculating her position at the moment. Full of happiness, Yaya jumped up from her spot and wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck. Heehee, he was startled but Yaya was so happy to see him! Kairi had wrapped his arms around Yaya's waist and patted her gently. It was a nice feeling.

"A-Ace! You're finally awake." Kairi blushed.

He was trying so hard to keep his glasses on while holding onto a clinging Yaya. Mou, he almost dropped Yaya too. Kairi is very clumsy! He finally set down Yaya and looked down into her eyes. Yaya sparkled with gleam as she smiled up to him.

"That's not how you treat a princess! Mou, why isn't Kairi like Knight-chama? They both even look alike!" Yaya pouted instantly.

Startled once more, Kairi did the most cutest thing in the world. He bent down on one knee and held Yaya's hand in his. Eeeep, then he kissed the edge of Yaya's knuckles while staring up into her eyes.

"Oh, princess, please excuse my behavior. For thou's beauty is illuminating brighter than the moon itself." Kairi said.

Yaya's heart went doki doki and she was dropped into a fluffy cloud of happiness. Rainbows and lollipops surrounded the background of the moment they were sharing, and Yaya was mesmerized.

"Now carry the princess away to Yayaland!" Yaya exclaimed.

Kairi picked up Yaya by giving her a piggy back ride and they walked off into the sunset. They lived happily ever after with the unicorns in Yaya-chama's kingdom. The end—

* * *

Yaya was smacked back into reality when someone was tapping her on the shoulder. Jeez, and to think Yaya was having the best dream ever! Yaya turned around to see Kairi and Hikaru looking at her. Rubbing her eyes, she tilted her head and pouted at them. But Yaya noticed a smile on Kairi's face.

"Ace, the meeting has concluded and it's time to departure into the evening. Would you like me to escort you home?" Kairi inquired.

"Is Yaya back home?" Yaya asked.

"What do you mean? Ace, you were sleeping this whole time." Kairi explained.

Yaya speculated Kairi carefully and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Kairi tilted his glasses and finally, Yaya clinged onto his arm and pumped up her fist. He was startled at first but he complied as he escorted her out, making sure to open the door for her first. Meanwhile, the lock and the key laid on the table as they sparkled under the last bit of the sunset.

"Ace!" yelled Kairi.

"It's Yaya, and Kairi liked it!" Yaya pouted.

"You k-kissed me on the cheek without my permission." Kairi stammered.

"Kairi, just deal with it!" Yaya exclaimed.

The key and the lock are such silly matchmakers. But...

That is how Yaya and Kairi saved the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key from all the evil meanies. Nobody can get passed this duo and in the name of Yaya's heart, she will unlock the evil in anyone's dreams and set it free! Doki.

_He was the one Yaya was dreaming about this whole time. He might not remember but Yaya will never forget the time that Kairi saved her in her dreams. Yaya was so happy and she still is because no matter what, she knows that Kairi will come save her in some form in any world._

* * *

a/n; _let's sing the happy birthday song: happy birthday to—OH RIGHT, IT'S COPYRIGHTED. _ So the title is actually a pun: she is the princess = shii is the princess. Shii is the princess of O5k, our group; see profile for more details/ that's not shameless advertising for our group at all, nooo. Yes, it's the same Shii as in the writer: RakkiHappiiDokiiShidonii. Shiiiiiiiiiiii. It's your birthday today and I hope you're enjoying it so far. Lol, I wonder how many b-day fics I've made you so far. 2? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D Gosh, I think Inception was also inspired in this because it's like a dream within a dream and then finally reality. Heeeee, I tried my best on this…. T_T I think it's an epic fail. I'M SORRY— I'm still upset about the duo graduations of Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika. GAKI, MITTENS, MY GOSH COME BACK. And then 11th generation auditions—I'M GETTING OFF TRACK. Anyway, so Yaya is basically telling this story~ I don't own Rapunzel, Disney, a unicorn, or SC in anyway. Reviews make Yaya feel giggly on the inside~!

**No unicorns were harmed in the making of this story. **


End file.
